Hidden Dragon Village
The Hidden Dragon village is a new Village in the Land of Fire.It was founded by Ryu Uzumaki.They practice a new Jutsu known as Dragon Jutsu.It has 5 ranks in it that you learn as you master each rank.It is used by summoning a Dragon and using it's powers or using the Dragon itself to fight.You can summon the Dragons Flames itself to use on your own will. Ranks #Dragon Jutsu- the flames around your Dragon are normal colored.This is the Lowest Rank of Dragon Jutsu #Blue Dragon Jutsu- The flames around your Dragon are Blue colored.This an Advanced form of Dragon Jutsu. #Green Dragon Jutsu- The flames around your Dragon are Green Colored.At this rank you become more Powerful and start to become known around the village #Purple Dragon Jutsu- This is one of the Highest forms of Dragon Jutsu.The flames around your Dragon are Dark Purple and if you earn this rank you get to lead a Team in the Village #White Dragon Jutsu- The flames around your Dragon turn White.At this part you are one of the most powerful ninjas in the Village.Though the only person to Master this is Ryu Usumaki Evil Ranks As sad as it is Traitors of the Village go into different Ranks of the Jutsu and use it for Evil #Gray Dragon Jutsu- The Dragon turns evil and the Flames around it turn Gray Colored. #Brown Dragon Jutsu- As the power grows the flames around the Dragon turn Brown and you become more Dark. #Gold Dragon Jutsu- As the you start to grow deeper and Darker the Dragons flames turn Gold.You become more strong and can take on allot of opponents. #Black Dragon Jutsu- This is the Darkest form of Dragon Jutsu you can master.You become so strong taking an evil path that the Dragons flames turn Black.Although you can be really powerful you cannot be as powerful as the White Dragon Jutsu. Dragon Jutsu Academy This is where the Dragon Jutsu is practiced.When you enter the academy you are given a baby Dragon to raise.This Dragon will grow over time and when it starts sprouting flames your real training begins.After graduating the Academy the Dragon you used to practice is grown into Teenagerhood and you graduate the Academy with your Dragon.Notice however that if you dont do good with the Training and Battling your Dragon cant grow.An easy way to carry your Dragon around is too get a tattoo on your hand that you can put it inside.This is considered resting for the Dragon and you can release it anytime.If you dont want to do this then you can get the tattoo on another object such as a Weapon or Paper Slit.Also note that if you dont take care of your Dragon during training you will loose the rights to keep it and banned from the academy. Town Attractions There are a few Attractions in the town which make it unique Dragon Mountain This is where the baby Dragons are born and then are given to students in Training.When you reach the Rank of Green Dragon you can go to this mountain and have your Dragon create a new egg. Dragon Academy Where students come to train in the Dragon Jutsu.More info above. Town Dojo This is where Ninja's come to train.This takes up a Quarter of the town and Connects to the Dragon Academy.